1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to therapeutic pillows and more particularly pertains to a new pillow for supporting the head of user when the user is laying on their stomach.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of therapeutic pillows is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,164 describes a device for supplying air to the area of a subjects nose and mouth when the user is lying face down on the pillow. Another type of therapeutic pillow is U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,468 having a pillow for preventing the suffocation of an infant laying in a face down position. Another type of therapeutic pillow is demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,142 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,064 each has a head rest that is for permitting a user to breathe while laying in a face down position. Another type of therapeutic pillow is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 375,557 having a therapeutic pillow for receiving the head of a user. Another type of therapeutic pillow is U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,651 having a cervical pillow for supporting the head an neck of the user. Another type of therapeutic pillow is U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,106 having a therapeutic pillow for facilitating neck recuperation.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that permit the user to breathe freely while in a face down position and for providing adequate support of the head.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a body member defining an annular bore for receiving the face of the user. The body member has a plurality of ventilating bores that permit air to flow to the face of the user for unimpeded breating.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new pillow that supports the head of the user when the user is sleeping face down without pressing directly on the face of the user.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new pillow that allows unimpeded air flow to the face of the user when the face of the user is positioned in the annular bore if the body member.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a body member defining an annular bore whereby the body member is substantially toroidal shaped. The body member is designed for supporting the head of the user whereby the annular bore is for receiving a face of the user when the user is laying face down. The body member has a plurality of ventilating bores extending through the body member. Each of the ventilating bores extends into the annular bore whereby the ventilating bores are designed for permitting air to flow to the user when the face of the user is positioned in the annular bore.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.